Un día normal
by AislyWaters
Summary: Era un día normal, como los últimos 10 días. Craig enamorado de Tweek, nadie sabe lo que siente Tweek, una amiga que está harta de la situación. Creek. Ligero Style. Cosas ridículas más. NO ODIEN A MI OC ;-;
1. ¡Hey, Tweek!

**Cualquiera sabe que SP no me pertenece**

* * *

Un día normal, un día como los últimos 10 días; Craig Tucker caminaba con paso firme, como siempre, rumbo a la escuela pero, muy dentro de él, sus pasos eran dudosos al pensar que se podría encontrar a la persona que evitaba desde hace ya, como se mencionó, 10 días.  
Y todo fue su culpa.  
Digo, Tweek Tweak no puede haberlo provocado, por más que él se diga eso, no es algo que vaya con su actitud de chico _ultra-nervioso, _no, las cosas _seductoras _van más con Craig, no con él.  
Y a pesar de ser él un seductor termino cayendo por Tweek.  
¿Quién podría creer tal cosa? Ni él podía.  
Pero _sí _existe alguien que sabe sobre _eso, _mucho antes de que Craig se diera cuenta: Lilian.

Una estudiante de intercambio que fue asignada al lado de Tweek en su primera clase, ella rápidamente se ganó la confianza del rubio (para sorpresa de muchos) y este algunas veces la invitaba para pasar el almuerzo con él y el Team Craig. A ninguno le molestaba, puede que al principio les incomodara el hecho de estar con una _chica _que _no _conocían y que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de si esta podría darles un poco de la _atención _que a ellos les _gusta. _Al parecer Lilian se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a tratarlos como ellos se trataban entre sí, como si fuera un _chico _más en el team, y lo parecía, golpeaba a Craig en el hombro, comía desesperadamente tacos con Clyde, tenía animadas platicas con Token y le preparaba un excelente café a Tweek, a veces también se preparaba uno para ella. Con solamente dos semanas consiguió que ellos olvidaran el hecho de que ella es una _chica _que se pueden _tirar _y que tiene una _vagina _y unas _tetas. _Era solo uno más en el grupo de amigos.  
Cualquiera se preguntaría ¿Cómo una _chica _consiguió la confianza de Craig para que este aceptara su presencia en el grupo?  
Una persona, Tweek.  
Él era al que más le agradaba la chica en un principio, decía que era muy inteligente superando a _todos _y que desde que llego nunca le trato mal. Muchos pensarían que el adicto al café se enamoró de la chica pero no, ambos se volvieron muy buenos amigos, ella lo llamaba, en privado, _"mejor amigo gay". _Y es cierto, Tweek Tweak es gay.

Pero ya regresando con Craig, este seguía con sus pasos tan seguros como temerosos, se fijaba a 10 metros a la redonda antes de dar otro paso, se quedaba inmóvil varios minutos para tratar de escuchar pasos, y es que lo que menos quería el chico en este momento era encontrarse con alguien, sin importar quien sea.  
Entonces llegó Lilian a cagarla.

— ¡Hey, Craig! — La chica se acercó al mencionado que estaba estático, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su _amig , _¿Qué no tenía buen oído? ¿Cómo no escuchó los pies de Lilian siendo arrastrados por la nieve? Solo había una respuesta: Craig Tucker es un verdadero idiota, y si estaba con esa chica ella se iba a encargar de recordárselo cada que pueda hasta llegar a la escuela. —¡Craig! _Idiota._ — Justo como él lo pensó, la chica no podía esperar para llamarlo por esa palabra. —Tweek me llamó ayer, en la noche. — Agregó _"despreocupadamente" _sabiendo que eso haría reaccionar a su amigo. Este, como respuesta, se giró a mirarla junto con su famosa señal. —_Idiota._ —Lo volvió a llamar así, al ver que Craig no respondía ni cambiaba su expresión neutra decidió seguir hablando. — ¿Por qué sales corriendo, _cobarde_? Me contó de tu huida a la hora de salida de ayer, sé que te mueres por _cogértelo _o por ser el _pasivo _pero…—Dejo de hablar de golpe, Craig, con las mejillas rojas y una mirada de confusión le volvieron a mirar para preguntar por qué sus palabras cesaron. Pero esta, como siempre, volvió a hablar antes de que él pudiera hacer algo. —¡Deberías de hablar de esto con Token o con Clyde! No me debería de meter en esto, ustedes son _chicos, _yo no soy tan amiga de ustedes, ni de nadie, esto es asunto de _mejores amigos._ — Unos dirían que ella estaba exagerando las cosas y estaba siendo demasiado sentimental pero no, el tono en su voz no era para nada dramático, era neutral, como el que usaba Craig la mayoría del tiempo.

Le quería decir que no tenía mucha importancia si le hablaba de eso a una _chica _o a un _chico, _para él era lo mismo, nadie se tomaría lo que le contó a Lilian tan serio como lo hizo ella, ni siquiera Token, si le contaba a una chica esta sería demasiado _sentimental _y usaría todos lo que le contó para escribir uno de esos _¿Panficsion? _Con _¿Limón? _Algo así entendió de las palabras que le dijo Lilian cuando se enteró, fueron exactamente:  
_"Oh, por Merlín, lo bueno que me lo cuentas a mí, otra chica lo usaría para crear un __**Panficsion **__con demasiado __**limón **__que le daría una hemorragia nasal a cualquiera"  
_Sinceramente no entendió ni una de la mierda que salió de la boca de su amiga pero no le tomo importancia, tal como dijo después, si se lo hubiera dicho o a Token o a Clyde también sería muy distinto.  
_"Ellos lo tomarían como una broma, incluso Token, eres la puta del colegio después de Kenny, aunque se puede decir que tú eres la perra heterosexual, hasta ahora, del colegio. Te dirían que no les tomes por la polla (Token diría del pelo, pero da igual) que tú no sientes nada por Tweek porque tu varonil pene solo ha visto vaginas en todo lo que tiene de vida activa. Lo digo en serio, Craig, te mostrarían sus pequeños amigos para que entiendas que a ti no te gustan las vergas."  
_Ambos habían soltado una carcajada después de eso.  
Después de escuchar, en su mente, la carcajada de él y su amiga regresó a la actualidad.

—Salí corriendo por que ayer se…—Iba a decir un comentario demasiado marica, lo sabía, lo sentía y se negaba a hacerlo. Pero la mirada de Lilian era demasiado pesada, mucha… mucha presión, no pudo evitar pensar en SU rubio después de esa frase que paso por su mente. —Se veía demasiado lindo ¿Está bien? Odio esto, y a ti, te odio más a ti. — Y ella soltó una carcajada, burlándose.

—¡Hola Tweek! — Craig buscó con la mirada al mencionado, cuando lo encontró no estaba temblando, se podría asustar con cualquier persona pero la chica tenía su tono de voz, un tono calmante, perfecto para alguien como Tweek. Él se giró con una sonrisa que comenzó a temblar, junto con él, al ver el acompañante de su amiga, nada más y nada menos que Craig Tucker. Él no se preocupó al ver que el rubio de cabellos electrizantes comenzaba a temblar, no podía durar demasiado así, tan tranquilo. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? ¿Gnomos? — Lilian estiró de su chullo a Craig para obligarlo a acercarse hasta Tweek, _"maldita perra" _fue lo único que atinó a pensar el chico.

—¡Gah! —Era otra cosa en lo que se había tardado, reproducir su típico sonido y el favorito de Craig. Como si hubiera notado en lo que pensaba, Lilian le sonrió al chico del chullo. — N-No, ngh, no hu-hubo gn-gnomos, c-cr-creo que tú y C-Cr-Cra-Craig los es-espantaron de-d-demasiado después d-de la última vez. — ¿Era ella o él tartamudeaba más que de costumbre? Era un gesto que no podía pasar desapercibido por la chica. — A-así que pu-d-de dormir muy bien, g-gracias a q-que s-se me acabo e-el café. — Eso volvió a Craig sumamente feliz, le encantaba la idea de que Tweek pasara las horas necesarias en cama, dormido, como debía ser.

—¡Me alegro! — Exclamó alegremente la chica, por parte de los dos, entonces recordó lo mucho que le afecta al chico no tomar café, metió una mano en su mochila y sacó un termo con la letras en blanco que decían "Fuck you, with love". Le acercó el termo al rubio y este abrió demasiado los ojos. —Tómalo, yo puedo esperar hasta el receso pero tú no. —Le acercó con más insistencia el termo al chico, este lo tomó rápidamente entre sus manos y le dio una largo y lento sorbo.

—¿N-No quieres, Gah, algo te tú café? — Ella negó. — ¿Y-y tú, C-craig? —Le miró sorprendido ¿Por qué le ofrecía su preciado café que era de Lilian? Eso era muy poco común en él, otra cosa que no podía pasar por alto la chica.

—E-Eh, Claro, Tweek. — Recibió como respuesta una sonrisa temblorosa, tomó el termo y lo llevo hasta sus labios, "_Será como un beso… indirecto" _Cerró fuertemente cuando pensó eso y sintió el caliente líquido en su boca, maldita sea, tenía que dejar de pensar así. — Gracias. — Paso su lengua por sus labios, buscando más de ese líquido que Tweek había bebido antes que él.

—Ugh, dejen ya sus "_besos indirectos" _y aceleren el paso, llegaremos tarde. — Ella ya iba varios metros más adelante, pero aun así pudo escuchar y ver de reojo todo, ambos sonrojados chicos corrieron unos segundos para acomodarse a su lado, esta, recordando algo de suma importancia, dejo de caminar. — Hoy es día de películas, Token y Clyde no podrán ir pero invite a alguien más. — Le sonrió a Craig con nerviosismo, en modo de disculpa. — Stan y… Kyle. — ¿En serio? ¿Por qué ella invitó a la pareja de _super amigos ultra gays? _¿Desde cuándo los conocía? ¿Le estaba _jodiendo?_

—¿E-en serio? Gah, q-que bi-bien. — No, no estaba bien, para Craig no.

—¿Por qué está bien, Tweek? — ¿Era más que obvio que estaba celoso? ¿Lo era?

—Craig está celoso, perdónalo, ya sabes cómo es, no acepta lo que siente y ni se atreve a decirlo. — Que se joda, ni porque es una chica iba a evitar recibir una paliza por parte del chico del chullo, para nada, pero esta era demasiado inteligente, salió corriendo dejando solos a esos dos, esperando que Craig hiciera algún movimiento o que se pusiera en ridículo para que Tweek le contara con cada detalle cómo se ponía a temblar mucho peor que él rubio.

En definitiva, tenía que ayudar a esos dos, y los mejores para eso era Kyle y Stan.

Corrección, Stan-me-veo-jodidamente-bien-aún-vomitando y Kyle-los-judíos-pelirrojos-son-excitantes.

* * *

—Kyle & Stan—

—Hey, Stan. — El judío palmeo el hombro de su mejor amigo al sentarse al lado de él, rara vez ambos llegaban temprano y al mismo tiempo, la mayoría de las veces que ocurría eso era en lunes por que sus madres los levantaban más temprano porque sabían que sus hijos era unos _me-pesan-los-huevos. _Stan se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo.

—Kyle. —Fueron las únicas palabras del chico ya que estaba demasiado ocupado terminando su tarea de matemáticas, si, el chico la había dejado para último momento, podría habérsela pedido a cualquiera, Kyle, Wendy, Tweek (quien a pesar de su… carácter tan único sobresalía en la clase) o a Lilian, pero no, por un momento él quería hacer algo.

—¿Por qué aceptamos ir a la casa de Lilian? —Preguntó el pelirrojo después de varios minutos en silencio, era tan raro ver a su mejor amigo demasiado ocupado haciendo tarea cuando podría estar hablando con él, no con esos números de mierda.

—Porque es linda. — Contestó al instante de escuchar la pregunta, al no volver a escuchar nada que saliera de la boca de su mejor amigo se giró con una divertida sonrisa ladina encontrándose con un pálido Kyle, demasiado pálido. —¿Qué pasa? — Se hizo el confundido, ladeando la cabeza y examinando a su amigo.

—¿No te gusta Wendy? Hace poco habías dicho eso. — Y Stan soltó la carcajada más fuerte que alguna vez salió de él, se pudo escuchar por toda el aula, y la escuela, daba las gracias de que esta estuviera sola, no quería que ningún metiche viniera al escuchar tremenda carcajada.

—Me gustaba, hace mucho que no vomito…—

—Ayer vomitaste. —Lo corrigió su amigo, entonces Kyle recordó mejor cuando ocurrió eso, ellos hablando tranquilamente mientras Stan guardaba sus libros cuando Lilian llegó y les pregunto si les agradaba ir a ver películas con ella, Craig y Tweek cuando toda la comida salió por la boca de Stan. —¡Te gusta! —

—¡No! —Negó demasiadas veces con la cabeza. —No me gusta Lilian, ni siquiera sé por quién vomite en ese momento, había mucha gente, ya sabes ¿La presión? No, eso es algo que diría Tweek. — Y volvió a dedicarse a su tarea con una mano demasiado temblorosa.

En ese momento sí que se sentía como Tweek, demasiado presión.

* * *

**Mi primer Fanfic aquí :DD  
Me presento, Aislynn c:, México y tal vez muy joven para estar aquí.  
CREEK  
Lamentablemente, llegaron los exámenes semestrales, soooo, quiero seguir esto.**

**¿Alguien lee esto? ¿Alguien ;-;?**


	2. Ni de coña tendré una cita con Stan

**South Park no me pertenece, todos sabemos a quien, solo tomo personajes para obligarlos a hacer HARD YAOI (?)**

* * *

—G-gracias, C-craig, por lo de los gnomos. —Después de ya varias calles y minutos de silencio el que termino con esto fue el nervioso del rubio, tenía su característico tic en el ojo derecho y, con sus temblorosas manos, sostenía el termo de su amiga. —En serio, t-te l-lo agra-agradezco. — Craig podría estar desnudo en ese momento y no sentiría el frío clima que había en South Park en ese momento gracias a la calidez que invadía su cuerpo cuando Tweek le sonreía de esa manera, de esa jodida manera que lo ponía nervioso a él, esa maldita sonrisa temblorosa.

—No hay de qué. —No lo pudo evitar y llevo una de sus manos para acariciar por unos segundos el cabello de Tweek, como pensaba el rubio terminó dando un salto por la sorpresa con su característico "Gah". —Y lo sabes, soy tu amigo y hago cualquier cosa para ayudarte, como Lily.—Tenía que admitir que sintió un estirón en el pecho, como si le pellizcaran, cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, claro que el haría cualquier cosa por Tweek, lo que sea, hasta conseguirle un anillo de compromiso para otra persona, entregarlo al altar, a los brazos de otro. Todo con tal de que le dedique esa sonrisa temblorosa, con tal de que sea Tweek Tweak y que lo acepte por ser Craig Tucker.

—Gah, me ale-alegra que se-seamos amigos. —Y otra sonrisa temblorosa, joder, ¿El chico no podía dejar de ser adorable, al parecer no. Él no sabía lo adorable y violable que se veía en ese momento, no se percataba de como las mejillas de Craig iban tomando cada vez más color y sentía que sus pantalones no eran lo suficiente grandes para que nadie notara lo que le ocurría allá abajo. Agradecía también que el rubio fuera tan despistado en algunas ocasiones, ya se lo imaginaba en medio de un ataque de nervios gritando cosas como _"GAH, C-Craig ¿Qué e-es eso e-en tus pantalones? ¡Fueron los gnomos,GAH!" _O algo parecido, Tweek es demasiado impredecible, no se sabe que es lo que hará.

—Yo igual. —Su tono neutral había regresado al escuchar el _"Me alegra que seamos amigos" _Y es que a Craig le resultaba más que difícil tratar de dar un _paso _con él chico cuando se daba cuenta de que Tweak solo piensa en el como un amigo ¿Y por qué tendría que pensar en él como _algo más? _Tenían ya años de ser amigos, mejores amigos por así decirlo, sería ilógico que terminaran siendo novios, ellos no son como la pareja de maricones de Stan y Kyle, no, Craig no quiere ser como ellos, negando sus sentimientos mientras follan todas las tardes en la casa de alguno de los dos. Por más que se niegue Craig lo que quiere es algo más serio, él quiere _de verdad _a su adicto al café, no lo sentía como algo de solo querer estar _dentro _de él pequeño, sí, lo ponía caliente pero no era así todo el tiempo, había veces en las que él se imaginaba toda una vida con el nervioso chico, casados, terminando una carrera, incluso con hijos. Muy pocas veces lo que se imaginaba eran imágenes _sucias, _las imágenes que siempre tenía con sus novias y que incluso las vivía en carne propia.  
Necesitaba a Tweek, pero de una manera muy diferente al término que todo adolescente alborotado piensa con la palabra _necesitar. _Incluso en un principio Lilian le preguntó cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con su mejor amigo, ella incluso llego a pensar que lo único que buscaba en él era _placer sexual _cuando el _placer _que le hacía sentir su amado era muy diferente. No era ese placer que los adultos sucios graban para _momentos de necesidad, _el placer que el sentía ser recorría por todo su cuerpo cuando Tweek le dedicaba una sonrisa, cuando lo abrazaba por instantes para darle las gracias, cuando tomaba su manos por segundos para arrebatarle el termo de café, simples detalles eran los que provocaban ese tipo de placer en el cuerpo de Craig. Porque no importaba cuantas tías se tiraba, no importaba cuantas vaginas atacaba hasta hacerlas sangrar, no importaban con cuantas extrañas ha despertado. No le importan ni un carajo lo que ha vivido con _otras chicas, _lo único que le importa es lo que ha vivido con Tweek, su Tweek. Nadie podía captar la atención del chico si el nervioso del rubio estaba cerca.

—Ah, C-craig ¿Por qué ayer saliste corriendo? — Él era el que continuaba la conversación, si no fuera por el ahora mismo ambos estarían caminando en completo silencio, más que incómodos, pero él odiaba pasar momentos en silencio cuando estaba con Craig, cuando alguien era amable con él podías conseguir una conversación normal, casi nadie logra eso. —M-me preocupe por ti. — Y le volvió a dedicar esa sonrisa temblorosa aún sin saber las reacciones que hay en el cuerpo de Craig al verlo hacer eso. _No sabe el efecto que provoca en el_ pelinegro.

—Me sentía un poco mal. —Siempre fue malo en mentir ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Nada saldría bien si comenzaba a mentir, al final iba a terminar confesando y se sentiría más culpable. — Lamento preocuparte pero eso era lo que quería evitar, además de que Lilian me mando un papelito donde decía que los gnomos planeaban regresar. — Eso era cierto, la chica le creía a Tweek y le _ayudaba _cuando este sentía que los gnomos estaban a punto de atacarlo, con el tiempo Craig se unió a esas reuniones para sabotear a los gnomos y robarles la ropa interior que le han robado a Tweek y a otros pobre inocentes, esto era más que ridículo para Craig hasta que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba al tierno rubio tener algo de apoyo en esos momentos. Y en estos últimos días hablaba de los gnomos y como Tweek podía contar siempre con él, todo con tal de ver esa hermosa y temblorosa sonrisa, no le importaba ponerse en ridículo por algunos de los planes de Tweek y Lilian. Al final recibía varias de esas sonrisas y una mirada aprobatoria de su amiga, no podía pedir más.  
Tweek dio un salto por la mención de los gnomos, después de recibir palmadas en el hombro tranquilizadoras de Craig se decidió por volver a hablar, tratando de no temblar demasiado ni tartamudear. Pero eso ya es natural, ya es parte de él, en Tweek, por más que lo evite, por más que deje el café, sus espasmos, saltos y temblores nunca se iban a esfumar, siempre iban a estar ahí, eso frustraba demasiado a Tweek cuando se daba cuenta de que todos lo tachaban por eso, justamente en la pubertad fue cuando le empezaron a afectar las actitudes que tenían sus compañeros con él.

—Gah, n-no quiero que los gnomos te ataquen a ti también ¿Y si te roban toda tu ropa interior como a mí? ¡ME SENTIRÍA CULPABLE! —Y comenzó a jalar con demasiada fuerza sus electrizantes mechones de cabello rubio, Craig casi podía escuchar como estos eran arrancados de la cabeza del rubio. —¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! — Craig estaba a punto de entrar en pánico como su compañero pero recordó que tenía que haber una persona más cuerda que la otra si quería regresar a la normalidad al que tenía un ataque de nervios. Con sus manos temblorosas (nadie en su puta vida imaginaría las manos del chico del chullo así) separo, con toda la gentileza posible, las manos de Tweek de los mechones de cabello rubio, abrió sus dedos uno por uno hasta que toda su mano soltó el mechón correspondiente. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras el otro soltaba un grito de horror.

—Tranquilo, Tweek, ¿Por qué no mejor me sigues contando sobre cómo te va con los gnomos mientras llegamos a la escuela? — Ahora Tucker fue el de la sonrisa temblorosa. Tweek, ignorando la tierna y poco común sonrisa de su amigo, guardo el termo en su mochila y asintió.

¿En serio ese era Tweek Tweak? ¿En serio ese era Craig Tucker? Nadie lo creería.

* * *

—En el colegio—

—Ya deja de joder, Kyle, no me gusta Lilian. —Hablo entre dientes Marsh mirando con frustración al chico de ojos verdes a un lado de él, ya había terminado la tarea de matemáticas pero su mejro amigo no había terminado de joderlo con el tema de Lilian. —No-me-gusta, Kyle, no saques tus propias conclusiones. — Paso su mano por su cara, ya muy cansado del comportamiento de kyle ¿Por qué no dejaba ese tema a un lado? Ella no era la única persona ahí cuando vomito.

—_¡Zorra barata de Craig!_ —Ninguno dijo nada después de escuchar aquello, era la voz de una chica llamando por el apodo, que compartía con Kenny, de Craig. Ambos le reconocieron como Lilian ¿Acaso había llegado sola? ¿O algún imbécil venía con ella escuchando sus gritos? —_¡Estúpido paranoico de Tweek!_ — Se volvió a escuchar la voz, ahora mucho más cerca, a los segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lilian _Márquez, _la caliente y exquisita de Lilian, nadie podía negar que le traía ganas a la chica, lindo cuerpo, personalidad, tono de piel, acento, para la mayoría ella resaltaba demasiado, pero a ella no le gustaba eso. Por eso nunca se le veía con ropa provocativa y no se preocupaba por cuidar su aspecto demasiado (tenía acné, en la _parte "T" _o así habían escuchado a las chicas y algunos de esos _granos _estaban cerca de su nariz, pero bien esos granos podían pasar por pecas, por lo pequeños y colorados, seguía viéndose exquisita) pero ni con eso se escapaba de miradas lujuriosas y sueños húmedos de chicos y chicas.

—¡Kyle, Stan! —Les sonrío tímidamente tomando asiento en la banca a un lado de la que compartían Kyle y Stan, estos le sonrieron de vuelta, olvidando que estaban apunto de pelear por su culpa. —¿Si irán? Ya le dije a Craig y Tweek sobre su posible presencia. — _Posible, _la chica no había usado esa palabra cuando hablo con los mencionados, mierda. —¿Y? —

—Iremos. —Afirmó Stan por los dos, Kyle lo miró por unos momentos, desconcentrado ¿Enserio irían a la casa de LILIAN MÁRQUEZ, donde también estarían Craig-te-partire-la-madre-por-que-respiras y Tweek-Tweak-no-respires-que-me-da-un-ataque? Pues según las palabras de su amigo la respuesta es sí.

—Asombroso, oh, quería hablar de ustedes sobre otra cosa. —Estiro un poco sus brazos por la mesa hasta recargar también su cabeza, ambos amigos maldijeron por lo bajo al ver tal escena. —¿Qué tan buenos son en consejos amorosos? —

—¿A qué se debe tu pregunta? —Pudo hablar por fin Kyle.

—Necesito ayuda para unir a una pareja. — Se encogió de hombros, apenada por la respuesta escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos aún extendidos por la mesa. —¿Por favor? —Se pudo escuchar la débil, por primera vez, voz de Lilian, y es que en serio quería unir a sus amigos. No diría a que pareja quería unir, no quería arruinar todo antes de comenzarlo, era mejor dejar a sus amigos en el _anonimato._

—Te ayudaremos. —Volvió a hablar Kyle y poco a poco una sonrisa maliciosa se fue apareciendo en los labios del pelirrojo. —Con una condición—

—¿Cuál? —Lilian quería dejar atrás ya el plan, comenzaba a ponerse sospechoso.

—Tendrás una cita con Stan. —Comentó tranquilamente de nuevo el pelirrojo, tanto la chica como el otro chico se giraron para mirarlo sorprendidos.

—¡Chúpasela a Cartman/Stan! —Casi fueron exactas las respuestas de ambos, el único que no hablo se quedó serio por un momento pero luego soltó una carcajada, muy divertido con la situación.

—Ni de coña, Kyle, no tendré una cita con Stan. —Y se quedó callada, cuando volvió a hablar tenía una extraña sonrisa, peor que la de Kyle. —Bien. —Estiró su mano para estrecharla con el _negociador, _este la estrecho sin pensarlo. —Tú te follaras a Stan y lo grabare, para terminar el trato. —Y ya nadie pudo retractarse. Stan quería golpear fuertemente a Kyle por aceptar sin dejar que la chica terminara, ahora ambos estaban más que jodidos, corrección, más que follados.

* * *

**Siempre olvido agregar mi comentario :c**

**Si, actualicé muy rápido, pero regresare a casa (Había perdido una semana de clases YAY) y no iba a poder subir hasta que me pusiera al corriente en la escuela T.T**

**Quiero que alguien lea esto, o no, da igual, tal vez siga escribiendo (Aunque apesto en esto)**

**.x —Bien Hipster (?)—**


	3. Las cosas no pasan por si solas

Las clases ya habían comenzado, todos en los mismos lugares del año pasado… o casi.  
Había pequeños detalles, pero aun así se podían notar, los más notables era que Craig se encontraba al lado de Tweek, Lilian con una sonrisa malévola y un extraño Stan a su lado, Kyle solo y con una cara igual o peor que la de Stan, los demás seguían como siempre, pero muchos se sentían incomodos por el cambio que hicieron sus compañeros.

—No puedo creer que Kyle me dio esa condición. —Lilian bufó por lo bajo, entre dientes. Stan se encogió por eso, cualquiera en su lugar lo haría, esa chica podía resultar igual de peligrosa que Craig, aunque puede que sea mucho más. —No voy a salir contigo ni de coña. — "Uy, eso dolió" Al parecer Lilian se dio cuenta de lo que pensó Stan, así que agrego rápidamente. —No es que no me agrades o que no seas lindo, porque, ¡vamos!, traes las bragas de todas las chicas mojadas. — Stan rió ante eso y, burlándose y usando las palabras de la chica a su favor, se acercó lentamente a Lilian. Ella estaba inmóvil, si normalmente sus mejillas y nariz se veían rojas por su acné ahora mismo parecía que su piel era de un rojo intenso. Stan sonrió, con victoria, al darse cuenta de que logro el efecto que el deseaba. Digo, desde ya hace un par de años Stan se dio cuenta de cómo ponía a las chicas, como ella se ponían nerviosas o descaradas con él.|— ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, Marsh? —Murmuró, pero otra persona lo dijo con más fuerza.

—¿¡QUÉ COJONES PIENSAS QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO MARSH?! — Y ¿Quién fue? Nada más ni nada menos que Kyle, sí, ese Kyle, el mejor amigo de Stan, ahora mismo estaba gritando al ver que este estaba demasiado cerca de la chica.

—¿¡QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES, LILIAN?! — Y ese era Craig Tucker quien fue apoyado por los demás de su Team (Token, Clyde y Tweek) al ver como la única chica en el Team estaba _divirtiéndose _demasiado con uno del Team rival. — ¡POR ESO LO INVITASTE A TU CASA, _ZORRA!_ —

—¡GAH! ¡C-Craig! ¡N-No, ngh, le digas así a Lilian! —

—Deja que diga lo que quiera, Tweek, tiene derecho siendo el la PUTA PERSONAL de las chicas de la escuela. —

—_¡PUTA PERSONAL _TU, _ZORRA_! — Y Lilian ya no pudo más ¿Cómo su amigo se atrevía a llamarle de tal forma? Ella igual lo llamó así pero, lo de ella siempre era broma, Clyde y Token también lo llaman así ¿Cómo siendo el quien cogía todos los días? Tendría que hacerlo pagar, tenía que, por que, simplemente, todo esto ya la tenía harta, ya no podía con esto, era demasiado para ella y su querido amigo no se preocupaba de cómo se sentía ella, solo importaba la felicidad de él y su Tweek

—¡JODETE! ¡_MARICA _DE MIERDA! — Y por primera vez un comentario le afecto a Craig Tucker, él le había confiado su secreto, se atrevió a contarle lo que le estaba pasando y lo agobiaba y ahora lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, traicionándolo.

—¡Ve y cógete al par de super amigos _gays _para que se te baje lo ardida! ¡AH! ¡De seguro es el SPM! —

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! — Ella se hubiera lanzado contra él si Stan y Kyle no la hubiera tomado de la cintura y hombros, respectivamente, para levantarla por el aire. — ¡_MARICA_! ¡_MARICÓN_! ¡TU AMAS A…—Pero Craig le lanzó un golpe, un golpe que le reventó el labio, para callarla, bien podrían estar peleados, odiados, y no llegaría a golpearla pero estar a punto de contar su _gran secreto_ salga a luz, eso no le podía perdonar, ni de coña.

—¡GAH! —El rubio, en medio de uno de sus fuertes ataques de nervios, se puso frente a _su chico problemático, _lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros ||NA: ¿Si son oscuros?||, tan fríos como siempre , mucho más ahora que la furia recorría sus venas haciendo que lo único que no sea de color rojo sea su pupila. — ¿A… A qu-uién amas, C-craig? — Y sus ojos cobraron vida, la persona que quería, la única que no sacaba a ese Craig violento. Pero el momento duro poco, en unos segundos Tweek salió del campo de vista de Craig gracias a una Lilian que empujó al rubio hacia un lado para poder lanzarle un golpe en el ojo al chico del chullo.

—¡Perra! —

—¡Lilian! ¡Cálmate! ¡La violencia nunca es buena! —Y ahí estaba el pacifista de Kyle Broflovski, obviamente no iba a conseguir que ellos dos se calmaran, nadie podía hacerlo, simplemente esos dos ahora en lugar de lastimarse oralmente ahora también lo hacían físicamente, lo que era igual o más perjudicante.

—¡Si, Lilian! ¡Deja a Tucker, es un guillipollas! —

—¡¿Por qué paran esto, par de maricas?! —Y esa fue la voz de Cartaman interrumpiendo el momento, él ya tenía una cámara en mano, listo para grabar la que sería _la pelea del siglo o del bimestre _pero ahora estaba furioso, le habían arrebatado su oportunidad de conseguir miles y miles de dólares gracias a dos adolescentes hormonales. —¡Kenny! ¡Diles que dejen que está mierda siga! — Y el chico mencionado, quien ahora mostraba la belleza que era digna para ser la _puta bisexual _del colegio, solo frunció el entrecejo, sería divertido meterse en un asunto donde estaba también Tucker, pero si lo hacía estaba seguro de que volvería a morir por _coincidencia, _ajá.

—¿Sabes qué? — Craig no se preocupó en revisar su ojo, se veía mucho más rojo y alrededor de este se comenzaba a notar un rojo menos intenso, sólo quería terminar con eso de una vez, no le importaba perder la amistad con Lilian, mucho menos perderla a ella _para siempre, _ella se metió con _su tema _cuando el uso mucho esfuerzo para poder compartirlo con ella. La muy zorra le pagó mal. —Esto terminará como merece, me importa una mierda que seas una chica, ni lo pareces, hoy a la hora de salida esto terminará, terminarás seis metros bajo tierra, muy bajo tierra, ¡POR SER UNA ZORRA! —

Lilian, por unos segundos, se quedó inmóvil por la reacción de su amigo, había llegado a demasiado, pero lo conocía, ella también llego a pasar el límite cuando estuvo a punto de gritar el secreto que Craig le había confiado, pero al final se lo merecía, por hijo de puta.

—Y acepto, _marica, _hoy después de clases. — Se zafó del agarre de los dos mejores amigos y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado, Craig, en su lugar, salió del aula sin importarle (aunque eso pasaba siempre, para Craig, por ahora, los estudios no valen nada). — _Idiota._ —Murmuró con nostalgia recordando como siempre lo llamaba así y como no pudo volver a decírselo a la cara en broma, como siempre. Como todo se fue al carajo.

—¿Estás bien? —Stan se sentó a su lado, la situación del _coqueteo _quedó a un lado después de tal escena, obviamente paso a segundo plano, ni Stan ni Kyle podían creer como ellos dos habían terminado peleando cuando antes eran buenos amigos (no tan bueno amigos pero era extraño que Craig tuviera una amiga _chica _con la que no se había acostado) y nunca dieron indicios de que su amistad fuera empeorando, hasta hoy.

—Sí, sólo, él es un idiota ¿Sabes? Puede mandar todo al carajo en unos segundos. —Bufó, aunque muy dentro de ella una parte se sentía afectada por la situación, hacer a un lado a Craig y con eso a Token, Clyde y Tweek. Ella solo quería ayudarlos pero, como ya dijo, Craig mandó todo al carajo.

—Eso ya lo sabemos todos, pero ¿Por qué ahora tú estás diciendo eso? — Ella lo miró, no podía, no debía, puede que ahora la amistad con Craig no sea muy buena pero no puede romper su promesa, ya estuvo a punto de romperla y ahora no va a hacerlo.

ESCENA EXTRA: CRAIG Y LILIAN (Y TWEEK) ANTES DE CLASES

—¡Hey, Lilian! —Craig y Tweek lograron alcanzarla, después de varios minutos corriendo, aunque no fue ningún reto para ninguno, por un lado Craig estaba en una condición física exageradamente _buena _y Tweek, bueno, Craig le tuvo que mentir acerca de que unos gnomos los seguían. Craig estaba hecho una furia ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Fue muy obvia? ¡¿Por qué tenía una amiga tan estúpida?!

Ella se giró, como si no notará la furia en el rostro de uno de los chicos, con esa sonrisa característica de ella.

—Nunca, escúchame pendeja, NUNCA nos dejes así ¿Sabes cómo se puso Tweek? —Sí, claro, _Tweek._ —¡No pensaste en él ni en los gnomos! — Bueno, al parecer ya se estaba pasando de tema, ¿Cómo podía mentir así? ¿Cómo si le importaran los gnomos? Le importa lo que le importa a Tweek pero nunca iba a entender el tema de los gnomos roba ropa interior.

—¡Lo siento, Tweek! —Ella mentía mejor que él, parecía que le importaba y le preocupaba la mención de los gnomos, Tweek le creía, asintió con la cabeza y la abrazo brevemente, no sin antes gritar "GAH, el contacto físico es MUCHA PRESIÓN" —Oh, Tweek, deberías de ir a esconderte detrás de ese árbol, cuando todo pase Craig irá por ti, nosotros nos encargaremos de esos hijos de puta. — Y el tembloroso chico desapareció.

—Escucha, Lilian, entiendo que me quieras ayudar pero tampoco exageres, ¿NO PODEMOS HACER COMO SI NO PASARA NADA? —

—Eso es tu problema, Craig. —La chica poco a poco fue perdiendo la calma. —No puedes aceptarlo, no quieres aceptar que amas a Tweek. — Ella negó.

—Es que, tu lo entiendes, como era yo hasta que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. —

—Ni siquiera estás seguro sobre que es lo que sientes por el, marica. ¡ERES UN MARICA POR NO ACEPTARLO! —

—¡NO GRITES! —

—¡ESO ES LO QUE TU DEBERÍAS DE HACER, GRITAR QUE LO QUIERES! ¡ORDENA TUS PRIORIDADES(1)! —

—JODER CONTIGO Y TUS LIBROS, ESTUPIDA. —

—ME LARGO, yo solo quería ayudarlos, ustedes se aman, quiero a mis amigos felices. —Y se fue, hecha una furia, eso le dolió a Craig, pero también estaba furioso con su ahora no amiga ¿Cómo quiere su felicidad cuando lo presiona? ¿Por qué no deja que las cosas pasen por si solas?

Por que las cosas no pasan por si solas.

He aquí el episodio, tarde mucho y no quedo muy bien pero no quería dejar esto así.

Neko-shama: Awww, gracias, perdón tardar tanto en actualizar, en serio lo siento u,u por ser la primera en dejar un review después te daré una sorpresita *w*

Se despide, Aislynn


	4. Soy una hija de puta

South Park no me pertenece. Y perdón si el inicio los confunde, si, así es el inicio de este capítulo.

* * *

—Tú eras mi amigo. —Otro golpe, otro quejido de Lilian. Ella tosió, sintiendo como el líquido asqueroso y rojizo comenzaba a recorrer su mandíbula. —Mi jodido amigo. — Lanzó n golpe, al vacío, Craig era demasiado rápido, sus reflejos siempre habían sido los mejores, Lilian tenía demasiada fuerza, pero en ese momento Craig tenía una gran ventaja.

—Lástima. — Craig volvió a golpearla, otro quejido saliendo de los labios de Lilian, no iba a parar, nada ni nadie podría detenerlo, toda su frustración, su enojo; todas las emociones que se agrupaban dentro de él ahora caían en los hombros de la chica, la única que sabía porque él estaba así. —Espero y así aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada. — Otro golpe, directo al ojo, ella llevo sus manos a este, como si eso detuviera el dolor. Ya no sabía que le dolía más: si los golpes de Craig o sus palabras, sus actos; ambas cosas le golpeaban en el pecho con fuerza. Le dolía respirar, sus pulmones parecían ser ahora lo único que funcionaba en su cuerpo, aunque con dificultad.

—No la mantendré cerrada, mariposa. — Y por tercera vez un golpe de Lilian llego hasta el cuerpo de Craig, a su nariz, ahora de esta salía sangre, ese líquido que estaba en todas sus ropas, como si fuera parte de la tela. —Eres un puñal que tiene miedo. — Craig se había quedado quieto por la impresión, pero fue sólo por unos minutos. Después lanzó el último golpe, el que hizo que la chica cayera al suelo.

Craig no se había dado cuenta de cuanta gente los estaba mirando, al parecer el chisme de una pelea entre ellos había recorrido la escuela muy rápido, gracias a la zorra de Cartman. Cuando comenzó a mirar las caras a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ninguna era de algún conocido, no conocía a ninguna de las personas que estaban ahí en ese momento, todas eran desconocidas. Eso lo alegro, le alegro no encontrar a Tweek, le alegraba saber que su rubio no lo vio hacer tal cosa, y es que en el fondo Craig si se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho, había golpeado a una chica. Pero no iba a mostrar eso, no en público.

—Nadie trate de ayudarla. — Se sorprendió de que su voz saliera tan calmada en ese momento, sin hacer notar su respiración entre cortada. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y corrió, corrió buscando a alguien, en pocos segundos lo encontró, por un momento se extrañó, si estaba tan cerca ¿Por qué no estaba en la pelea? — ¡Marsh! — Estaba solo, su súper mejor amigo no estaba con él ni tampoco Cartman ni Kenny. —Lleva a Lilian a la enfermería, lo necesita. Y muévete rápido. — Y movió sus pies rápidamente, alejándose lo más rápido de lo peor que ha hecho en la vida, Craig Tucker era un monstruo para algunos, pero ahora el mismo pensaba eso: acabada de golpear a una mujer, si, sabía que muchos hombre golpeaban mujeres y que él podía ser igual de estúpido que ellos, puede que el fuera por la vida golpeando a la gente, pero golpear a una chica, que antes era su amiga, era sobrepasar los límites de "estupidez Tucker"

—¡Gah! — Lo que más temía, se giró sobre sí mismo para que su mirada se conectara con la del rubio. — C-craig ¿Dó-Donde est-est-estabas? To-Token te estaba buscando. — Token, el chico había tratado detenerlo, hablo seriamente con él, pero al final ninguna de las palabras que salieron de la boca del chico sirvieron, al final Craig había peleado con Lilian, al final la dejo inconsciente.  
Y ahora mismo necesitaba a alguien para culpar, necesitaba culpar a alguien, aun cuando sabía que toda la culpa era de él, no había nadie más culpable, ni siquiera Lilian.

—Es tu culpa, Tweek. — Murmuró, su mente se fue hacia el tembloroso chico, había comenzado a pelear con Lilian por él, por el hecho de no atreverse a decirle la verdad, por el hecho de haberse enamorado de él. Pero Tucker no lo iba a admitir.  
Para su suerte, consiguió reaccionar a tiempo, de nuevo se giró para alejarse, no quería causar más problemas. Sus largas piernas cada vez hacían más y más largos pasos, solo quería alejarse de ellos y pensar, si, por primera vez él quería penar lo que iba a hacer, lo que había hecho.

* * *

—Lilian. — La chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos, la luz no le molestaba, al contrario, era lo único que no le dolía tanto. Su cuerpo era el problema, su cara, todo. — ¿Estás bien? — Busco con la mirada a la persona que le hablaba, se encontró con la mirada de Stan, este en ese momento sonrió.

—¿Bien? Si, claro. — Bufó, se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse y apoyarse en su espalda, dolió pero le hacía sentir mejor, no quería sentirse tan inútil, tan derrotada. — ¿Cómo me trajiste aquí? De la gente que vi ahí tú no estabas. —

—Craig me dijo. — Lilian arrugo la frente ¿Estaba hablando de Craig Tucker? ¿Del chico que le hizo eso? — Te fui a buscar y te encontré en el suelo, inconsciente. Te traje aquí, la enfermera trato de curarte, aunque la puta estaba demasiado ebria. — Lilian se quedó por unos minutos asimilando la información ¿Por qué fue y le dijo a Stan que fuera por ella? Era ilógico, lo más lógico era que la dejara ahí, en el suelo, hasta que alguno de los idiotas que estaban ahí se digne a ayudarla.

—Craig…— Lilian apretó la mandíbula, la cual ya no estaba llena de sangré, estaba limpia, libre de ese color rojo. — ¿Dónde está ahora? —

—No lo sé, se fue antes de que le pudiera preguntar, se le veía calmado, más que de costumbre. Menudo idiota debe de ser para no hacer nada cuando tú estabas así. —

—Porque él lo hizo. — Pero no fue Lilian, era Kyle que estaba en la puerta de la enfermería. — En fin ¿Aún está en pie la noche de películas? —

—Si consiguen que Craig acepte ir aún, sí. Y si no, entonces tendremos que hacer nuestro trato, ustedes tendrán que coger y yo los grabaré. — Ella sonrió con orgullo. Kyle infló las mejillas.

—Bueno, Stan, creo que tenemos que ir a buscar a Tucker. Necesito prepararme antes de tener que coger contigo. —

—Suerte. — Los súper mejores amigos salieron de la enfermería. Ella, en cambio, paso su mirada por toda la enfermería buscando algo para no aburrirse, cuando su mirada regreso a la puerta se encontró con Tweek. — ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—¡Gah! — Lilian había olvidado usar su tono especial para Tweek, lo sabía por como había reaccionado, asustado, como siempre. — ¿Q-qué te paso? —

—Nada importante, ya sabes. —

—¿F-Fu-fue Craig? — El se acercó hasta ella con sus característicos pasos temblorosos. Ella le sonrió.

—Sí, fue Craig pero no te molestes con él…—

—Lilian…— El rubio la llamó, sin tartamudear, lo que significaba que tenían que hablar de algo sumamente serio, y en ese momento para Lilian tener que hablar seriamente con Tweek no era nada bueno. — H-Hable con Kenny hoy, ngh, y me dijo que la mayoría de las veces, GAH, una chica y un chico tienen problemas por _tensión sexual._ —

—¿A qué te refieres? — ¿Tweek hablando con Kenny? Eso no era bueno, todos saben como es la mente de Kenny, una mente tan poco Tweek. Después de pensarlo mucho Lilian se dio cuenta. — ¡No! ¡No, Tweek! ¡Yo nunca me he acostado con Craig! ¡Ni quiero hacerlo! — Lo miro horrorizada, nunca pensó que algo como eso saldría de la boca del pequeño Tweek, o tal vez si… en un futuro no muy lejano en el que Craig al fin se le declararía y lo llenaría de muchos pero muchos comentarios pervertidos.

—¿Es-estás segura, Lilian? N-No im-impo-importa. —

—¡Claro que importa! O bueno, importaría. Tú quieres a Craig, Tweek. ¡Yo nunca te traicionaría así! —

Tweek pareció dudar por un momento.

—Pero tú eres de las chicas más deseadas y Craig de los chicos más deseados ¿N-No se-serían u-un-una bu-buena pareja? —

—Eso pensarían los demás, pero yo no. Nunca tendría sexo con Craig, Tweek ¡Te lo juro! ¡Tu lo quieres! —

—P-Pero él tiene muchas chicas ¿Po-por qué le gus-gustaría un chico? — Lilian se rió en sus adentros _si supieras, Tweek._

—Vamos. —Golpeo ligeramente su hombro. — ¿Irás a mi casa hoy? Tal vez todo quede claro hoy. — Le miró con una mirada muy sospechosa, y esa sonrisa aterraba a Tweek. — Creo que ya tienes que irte, nos vemos después. — Tweek asintió y salió de la enfermería para ir directo a su siguiente clase, clase que sólo compartía con Lilian, pero al parecer hoy estaría solo.  
_

* * *

—Mierda, Kyle, no hemos encontrado a Tucker, si no lo encontramos rápido…—

—Lo sé, Stan, vamos a tener que coger. —

—Kyle, si nosotros cogemos ¿Seríamos indiferentes el uno con el otro? —

—No lo sé, Stan. Es raro coger con tu mejor amigo. Además, que yo sepa a ti te gustan las tetas ¿No? —

—¿Eh? ¡Mira! ¡Allá está Craig! —

* * *

Craig nunca antes se había detenido a pensar lo que había hecho. Nunca se había arrepentido de sus acciones, al contrario, estaba orgulloso de ellas. Pero ahora, sentía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, golpear a Lilian, evitar a Tweek, negar lo que siente.  
Nunca antes había tenido que pensar para arreglar sus problemas. Lo que siempre hacía era actuar, nunca pensar. Pero ahora eso no estaba funcionando, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar, usar la razón por una vez en la vida, solo así podía arreglar todo lo que hizo.  
_Tal vez no siento nada por Tweek y por eso lo niego.  
Si, solo fue algo hormonal, a mí me gustan las chicas.  
Me gustan las tetas, joder, no las vergas.  
Pero lo que siento por Tweek no tiene nada que ver con coger.  
JOOOOOODER que necesito ayuda.  
No, no Craig, tu no necesitas ayuda. Tienes que hacerlo tu solo._

Mientras escuchaba esa pelea imaginaria en su cabeza no se dio cuenta de que dos personas ahora estaban frente a él. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchaba como esas dos personas lo llamaban, hasta que por fin se aburrió de esa pelea interna y regresó a la tierra, por así decirlo.

—Al fin reaccionas, Craig. — Los que estaban frente a él no eran ni más ni menos que Kyle y Stan. A los segundos de verlos, por reflejo, arrugo la frente. — ¿Irás a la noche de películas en la casa de Lilian? —

—Ni de coña, ustedes saben cómo están las cosas ahora. — Stan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Irás si o si, Craig, o si no ya no serás el único maricón aquí. —

—¿A qué se refieren? —Los miro confundido, pero al mismo tiempo enojado por el comentario de Stan ¿Acaso ahora todos lo llamaran maricón?

—Lilian, Kyle hizo un mal trato. — Contestó Stan.

—Deberías de saber que hacer un trato con ella nunca termina bien. — Negó Craig, con una pequeña sonrisa, como si recordará algo que le hiciera reír. — ¿Qué trato? —

—Yo le pedí que tuviera una cita con Stan. — Hablo Kyle, sentándose frente a Craig. — Ella aceptó pero luego agregó la condición que Stan yo tenemos que coger y que ella lo tenía que grabar. —

Craig soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Y si no voy… ¿Los hará tener sexo? — Ellos asintieron. — Iré, pero para convencerla de que yo estaré ahí cuando ustedes cojan, yo también necesitaré grabar eso, seguramente Kenny pagaría por tener esa cinta. — Y volvió a reír, Kyle y Stan bufaron, genial, ahora tenían dos espectadores para cuando tengan sexo. Y lo peor es que, si venden esa cinta, ninguna de las ganancias iban a terminar en sus manos.

—Ya te he dicho. — Lilian trataba de abrochar su sostén. — Que no vas a estar ahí cuando grabe a Kyle y Stan, entiéndelo. —

—Querida, estaré ahí quieras o no, necesitarás una ayuda cuando estés viendo eso, y estoy seguro de que sabes a lo que me refiero. — Ella se sonrojó mientras se ponía su blusa. — ¿Tan rápido te vas? — Se levantó, tomó su bóxer y se los puso, era lo único con lo que estaba vestido.

—Eres un idiota, Kenny. — Ella bufó abrochando sus jeans. — Y si, hoy tengo noche de películas con Tweek, Craig, Stan y Kyle, aunque estoy segura de que Craig no irá. — Arreglo un poco su cabello antes de girarse a mirarlo. — Espero y no me contagies de una enfermedad. —

—Ten por seguro de que si eso pasa y mueres te iré a buscar al infierno. — Se burló.

—Bueno, me voy. —

—¿Cuándo se repetirá? —

—Nunca. — El soltó una carcajada.

—Eso dijiste la última vez. —

—Lo sé, pero sé que te gusta más que te la metan y la chupes a estar con una chica. — Se giró, con una sonrisa burlona. Esperaba una respuesta por parte del rubio, pero no hubo ninguna, y cuando se giro para preguntarle se dio cuenta de que este no respiraba.  
Le había dado un paro de la impresión, o bueno, de que lo descubrieron.

—Joooooder ¿No están aquí Kyle y Stan? — Busco con la mirada a los chicos, pero no los encontró. Tomo aire antes de hablar. — ¡OH POR DIOS HE MATADO A KENNY! ¡SOY UNA HIJA DE PUTA! — Suspiro y salió de la habitación para ahora ir hacía su casa.

* * *

¡Si! Conseguí actualizar —Baile feliz.—

LovelessAyami: ¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡En serio! Tengo una sorpresa para ti y neko-shama ¡Les escribiré un one-shot de la pareja que quiera —de south park— o de otro tipo —-Personaje-xReader—

Aislynn .xx


	5. ¡EXELSIOR!

**South Park no me pertenece.**

**¡Hola! Tarde en actualizar y volveré a tardar, malditos examenes ;-;**

**Doy un aviso de que no les va a gustar la actitud de algunos personajes en este capítulo y que, si eres muy sensible, dejes de leer, ah que (?)  
También hago oficial que este Fic es Creek y Style, si hay otra pareja que quiera tratare de, mínimo, hacer una pequeña insinuación (?)**

**Creo que es toda así que ¡EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

—Todos ya sabíamos que eres un completo idiota, pero nunca nadie se imaginaría que te atreverías a hacer eso, Craig ¡Ni siquiera Cartman! — A pesar de que la mayoría de la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos escuchaba perfectamente las palabras del pelirrojo, los dos chicos junto a este se habían cansado de escucharlo y estaban mirando a diferentes direcciones, ambos eran de los chicos que a veces (aunque Craig lo hacía todo el tiempo) se aburría de escuchar los sermones de las "voces de la razón" de la escuela. Kyle no se percataba de eso, creía que los chicos le escuchaban atentamente, como debía de ser. —… lo mejor será pedirle disculpas hoy en la noche de películas. —

—¿Eh? — El pelirrojo miró ofendido a los pelinegros, su mirada daba a entender perfectamente que él pensaba que le estaban prestando atención, como si no conociera a las dos personas que estaban enfrente, si lo pensabas bien lo que había pensado Kyle era estúpido en exceso; estaba más que claro que no lo escucharon. Su mirada, la cual aún seguí reflejando lo ofendido que se sentía, fue cambiando hasta mostrar que ahora se sentía dolido, Stan bufó al ver eso, no quería tener a su _súper mejor amigo _enojado, mejor dicho _sensible, _ahora, no quería escucharlo ahora en su etapa de _dolor.  
_Aunque recordó cuantas veces él lo soportó cuando Wendy terminaba su relación, si se ponía a pensar en eso sí que le debía muchas a su amigo. No se podía quejar, Kyle podría llorar todo lo que quisiese.  
Pero Craig no le debía nada a Kyle.

—No seas marica, joder. —

—Ay, perdón, pero yo no soy del que andan hablando por ahí…—

Craig se congeló.

"_Debe de estar bromeando, mierda ¿Qué pueden andar diciendo? Todos en esta jodida escuela siempre andan con sus chismes, pero, joder, que este puto pelirrojo nunca anda insinuando nada. Me cago en Cartman, seguramente fue esa puta llanta, que le parto el culo si lo veo, sin importar si fue o no"_

—¿D-de qué hablas? — Y por un momento, al mirar a Kyle, vio a un pelirrojo desconocido, uno que soltaba una risa sarcástica, burlona y una sonrisa demasiado… diferente a la que se le veía siempre a Kyle.

—Los que te conocemos o a Tweek, o a ambos, sabemos que algo **está** pasando entre ustedes ¿Quién pensaría que el _niño malo _de Craig Tucker iba a terminar siendo del otro lado? Y no eres marica porque te gusta Tweek, es porque no lo aceptas. —

—¿Cuántas veces no he escuchado eso ya? — Craig le enseñó su dedo medio al chico, el cual se giró hacía su _súper mejor amigo _para encogerse de hombros. — Pero, regresando a lo que dijiste ¿Cómo es eso de "_no soy del que andan hablando por ahí"?_ —

—La noticia de la semana es que a Craig Tucker le gustan las vergas. —Respondió, no el pelirrojo, si no Stan. — Y si, Cartman fue el que comenzó a decir eso, luego, con la pelea y un comentario de Wendy que decía algo como "sólo los que no tienen huevos le pegan a las mujeres" todos sacaron la conclusión de que es cierto, Lilian lo sabía y tienes tan pocos huevos que la callaste, ya sabes, golpeándola. —

—Cartman de mierda. — Craig había comenzado a caminar para entrar de nuevo a la escuela, pero ambos chicos tiraron de él haciendo que cayera al suelo. — Es un estúpido, y tu novia es una zorra por decir ese comentario tan estúpido ¡Espera! ¡Pero si es la primera feminista de la escuela! Que puta…—

—¡Ya basta, Craig! —Pero no fue Stan, como pensarían la mayoría por la mención de Wendy, era Kyle. — ¡Tú no puedes aceptar nada! ¡Tus sentimientos, la culpa, NADA! ¡Tienes que poner todo en los hombros de otras personas! — Stan, al ver que su amigo comenzaba a perder la calma, lo tomó del brazo y lo estiró para alejarlo todo lo posible de Craig. — ¡Todos tienen razón! ¡No te dicen marica porque quieres a Tweek…—

—¡JODER! ¡Ya entendí que es porque no acepto nada! ¡No tienes que repetirlo para que lo entienda! — Llevo las manos a su chullo, el cual estiro y termino separando de su cabeza, en parte sintió un peso menos, pero se trataba de un peso material, aún le quedaba mucho peso que no se podía quitar de una manera tan simple como lo hizo con su chullo. — ¡Váyanse a

la mierda todos! ¡Que todo se vaya a la mierda! —

—Estas a poco de mandarlo todo a la mierda ¿sabes? — Stan era el más calmado, le dedico una mirada indiferente a Craig antes de continuar. — Sin aceptar, culpando a todos, a Lilian sobretodo. ¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes por Tweek? —

"_Que te follen, Marsh, estoy…"_

—No, no estoy seguro. — Por el frío, regresó el chullo a su cabeza. — Eso es lo que me tiene confundido, que no sé cuáles son los sentimientos que siento por Tweek, la mayoría del tiempo pienso que se trata de algo hormonal no de algo de verdad, no creo que lo amo, no, siempre estoy dudando lo que siento por Tweek, es por eso que siempre estoy cagándola, la cago por estar confundido, joder, estoy hablando de una manera tan marica y… quiero culpar a todo el mundo, siento que es la solución más fácil y lo es ¿No? Yo desde el principio creía eso, era para mí lo más sencillo, hacer algo, cagarla y poder lanzar todo el peso de la culpa a los hombros de la primera persona que se encontrara frente a mí…—

—Haz hecho eso toda tu vida ¿No lo habías notado? — Una risa hueca, sin nada que reflejara diversión, salió de los labios de Craig al escuchar esto.

—Sí, creo que sí, pero nunca lo había hecho tan seguido…— Llevo las manos a su cabeza, apretando de esta ligeramente, pero sintiendo un pequeño dolor. — No me vuelva a interrumpir, Marsh. En fin, sí, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que siento por Tweek, no debería de preocuparme tanto. —

—No tienes porque. — Stan dio una palmada en el hombro del chico, pero Kyle les miraba mal, como si no aceptara lo que estaba diciendo Craig y Stan.

—Los veo más tarde, chicos, tengo algo que hacer. — El pelirrojo se fue alejando a la toda la velocidad posible, sin esperar respuesta.

—¡¿Más tarde?! —

—¡En la noche de películas! —Se escuchó la ya muy alejada voz del pelirrojo, fue difícil escuchar lo último. — ¡Los veo ahí! —

* * *

Los pasos de Lilian rechinaban en la vieja madera del piso de la casa de Kenny, trataba de mirar al frente, sin entrometerse en lo que estaba a su alrededor, tenía suficiente con el olor, alcohol, vómitos, y lo que escuchaba, que eran los vidrios romperse debajo de sus pies.  
No recordaba cuando fue su primer "encuentro" con Kenny, tampoco recordaba por qué había aceptado, nunca se habría imaginado antes así, teniendo "citas" con el chico.  
Y sabía que Kenny tampoco podía encontrar respuestas a las cuestiones que se estaba haciendo ahora mismo, ninguno se habría imaginado con el otro. Sí, ambos sentían curiosidad por cómo sería el otro, pero llegar a hacerlo era muy diferente. No se trataba de nada serio, solamente sesiones de sexo, simple curiosidad, pero ninguno se tomaba eso como una verdadera _relación _y nunca la iban a ver como tal.

Cuando ya había llegado el "recibidor" la puerta se abrió antes de que ella estuviera a dos metros de esta, entró una niña, años menor que Lilian, la reconoció como Karen, la hermana de Kenny.  
Durante sus "encuentros" Kenny le había presentado a la pequeña, era y es, por así decirlo, la adoración del chico, lo podía notar y él lo había dicho; siempre protegía a su hermanita, evitaba llevar a cabo sus "malos hábitos" frente a ella, no soportaría la vergüenza si ello lo viera en el estado en el que esta la mayoría de las veces que sale.

—Lilian, hola. — La dulce voz de la chica provocó que una sonrisa llena de ternura se formara en los labios de la chica, entendía perfectamente que Kenny la protegiera tanto.

—Hola, Karen. — Lilian hizo un gesto con la mano, en modo de saludo. Pero Karen no aceptó este saludo, en cambio camino los pasos para quedar cerca de Lilian y así abrazar las piernas de la chica, sus pequeños brazos a penas podían llegar a sus caderas. Lilian tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos gracias a la acción de la chica, pero, a los segundos, ella llevo una mano al cabello de Karen y lo acarició ligeramente. Comenzó a escuchar un sonido extraño, que parecía estar siendo aplastado o estaba muy alejado. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la primera opción: Karen estaba llorando. — ¿Karen? Karen ¿Estás bien? —Separó, con delicadeza, los brazos de la pequeña de sus piernas para ponerse a la altura de ella. —Vamos, puedes decirme. —

—Es que, m-mis p-padres si-siguen pe-pelean-do ¿Tú crees que nos vu-vuelvan a abandonar? —

No sabía que responder, sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta, un nudo fuerte y grande que aparte de impedirle hablar le bloqueaba la mente ¿Cómo podía hablar de un tema así con ella? No se conocían bien, podría hablar de eso con Kenny, pero no con ella.

—Todas las parejas tienen problemas, tal vez unas más que otras. — No sabía si las palabras que decía estaban bien o si ya la había cagado, pero al ver que la pequeña comenzaba a tratar de respirar más lento decidió continuar. — Nunca se terminan los problemas del todo, pero debes de saber que aun así cuentas con tus hermanos…—

—Y con mi ángel guardián. —

—¿Tienes un ángel guardián? —Karen asintió con una amplia sonrisa. —Genial, mira, yo te daré otro ángel guardián, puede y se haga amiga o amigo de él que ya tienes. — Llevó ambas manos a su cuello, desabrochando el collar que llevaba y sacando el dije que tenía. — Este es mi ángel guardián, pero lo vamos a compartir ¿Vale? Tú tendrás el dije. —Tomó la mano de Karen, depositando el dije en esta. — Y yo me quedaré con la cadena…— Y se volvió a lanzar contra ella, rodeándola con sus delgados brazos.

—Gracias, estoy segura de que se volverá amiga…—

—O amigo. —

—O amigo. — Karen rió. —De mi ángel guardián. —

—¿Una conversación de ángeles guardianes? Que interesante…— Lilian se giró asombrada, la voz que se había escuchado era la de Kenny ¿No había muerto? Había escuchado a varios hablar de eso, pero muchos decían que era tal vez efecto de las drogas, o le restaban importancia ya que siempre "regresaba" pero había sido muy rápido. — Gracias por dejarme solo. —

—De nada. Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir, adiós, Karen. — La mencionada la abrazó por última vez.

—Adiós, Lilian, y gracias. — Y se fue, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ya es tarde y no es muy bueno ir sola por aquí…— Entendía de lo que hablaba, no era lo más inteligente ir por el barrio de Kenny cuando comenzaba a atardecer.

—Si no es mucha molestia, Kenny ¿Podrás regresar solo? —

—¡Oh! Yo pensaba que lo más lógico era que me invitaras a quedarme en tu casa, ya sabes, ver películas contigo, Tweek, Kyle, Stan y Craig, si es que va. —

—Vale. —

* * *

—No es que te quiera desilusionar, Tweek, es lo contrario: no quiero que te ilusiones, al parecer Craig no siente nada por ti. — Ambos chicos caminaban rumbo al barrio más rico de South Park (que actualmente solo constaba de dos casas, pero no simples casas…) se trataba de un rubio de cabellos electrizantes y un pelirrojo con un gorro verde, era fácil identificarlos. —Puedo que este confundido pero, creo que lo mejor será que no te ilusiones, si es algo hormonal por parte de Craig ¿Te afectaría mucho? —

—GAH. —Eso fue suficiente para ser una respuesta, para Kyle era algo como "mucha presión".

Muchos pensarían ¿Cómo Kyle sabía de los sentimientos de Tweek por Craig? Aunque en realidad toda la escuela estaba enterada –menos Craig- del amor del rubio por el chico problemático, pero Kyle quiso ayudarle, ya que sabía que existía una fase de "negación" cuando te comenzaba a gustar alguien del mismo sexo. Así que, desde ese entonces Kyle era, por así decirlo, su "mentor" en el tema de sí era gay o no. Ahora estaba más que claro: Tweek Tweak es gay.  
Y bien, ahora muchos estarían pensando ¿Por qué Kyle le ayudó? ¿Por qué Kyle sabía de la "primera etapa"? Pues, parece que este año ya van dos personas que se dan cuenta de que los del mismo sexo son mejores que los de diferente género. Pero Kyle lograba disimularlo mejor, o trataba, porque todos dudaban de que la relación de los _súper mejores amigos _solo fuera de eso, amigos. Y lo era.

"_Lamentablemente, lo era, JODER, seguramente otra vez el puto de satanás trato de volver marica a todo South Park, para que el maricón de su hijo no se sienta tan solo"_

—Sí, Craig es un idiota, no entiendo como alguien como tú se enamorara de alguien como él, eres como esas chicas de las novelas que son las mejores de la clase y se enamoran del chico malo de la escuela. — Recordó la novela que había leído en la biblioteca una vez que no tenía nada más para hacer, se lamentaba por haber leído eso, dios ¿Cómo podía una chica _así _hacer _eso _de una manera tan… _Kenny? _—En fin… ¿Estás enfadado con él? —

—La, _ngh, _mayoría del tiempo, _uh, _estoy enfada con él desde que me di cuenta de que…—Una larga pausa, ni siquiera los pies de ambos pisando la nieve podían hacer ruido. — L-lo amo. —

—¡Tweek! Yo no diría que lo amas ¡A penas te creía que lo _querías _de _esa _forma! Solo te podrías dar cuenta de eso sí…—

—S-si el me, _gah, _acepta y t-te-tenemos u-una rela-relación, y-ya me habías di-dicho e-eso. —

—Creo que es la única forma para que te des cuenta. — El pelirrojo se encogió de los hombros, pidiendo perdón con ese gesto.

—GAH ¿Po-por qué C-craig es t-tan idiota? —

—Deberías de saberlo tú, yo no soy su mejor amigo desde hace años, ese eres tú. Deberías de saber cuántas veces se cayó de pequeño, sería de mucha ayuda para descubrir que le paso a su cerebro para que lo único que piense sea hacer cosas estúpidas y dañar a la gente con sus acciones estúpidas, y enamorar a un buen chico a pesar de sus acciones estúpidas. — Después de tan largo discurso, Kyle tomo un gran y buen bocado de aire.

—Kyle ¿T-tú e-estas en-enamorado de al-alguien? —

—Sé que soy gay, sí, pero actualmente no estoy enamorado de nadie… creo. —

"_Maldita seas, Lilian, confundiendo a los machos heterosexuales de South Park sobre si les gustan las vergas o tetas, seguramente eres la hija perdida de satanás, zorra"_

—¿Y por qué todo el mundo piensa que tienes algo con, GAH, Stan? —

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que enrojecerse, ponerse rojo de verdad, hacer que su cabello ya no fuera lo único rojo en él, ahora mismo su cabello resultaba pálido si lo comparabas con el rojo intenso que decoraba su cara en ese momento.

"_No me gusta Stan. No, solo vamos a coger por un mal trato, joder."_

—Porque todo el mundo aquí es idiota. —

—¡Kyle! —Se escuchó una voz no tan lejos de ellos.

—¡Tweek! — Ahora se escuchó una voz femenina.

—¡GAH! ¡Kenny! ¡Lilian! — No hay porque explicar quién exclamó esto último.

—Justo íbamos a tu casa, Lilian. — Ambos le miraron con reproche al pelirrojo. —Hola. —

—Y justo nosotros también. — Contestó la chica.

—¿Y Por qué viene Kenny contigo? — Kyle los miró con sospecha, unos ojos entre cerrados y una ceja alzada, tratando de interrogar a su amigo y amiga, o algo así. Lilian se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pero la verdad era que no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta.

"_Bueno, acabamos de tener sexo y estoy esperando a estar sola para ir al doctor y checar si el puto este no me contagió de alguna enfermedad"_

"_Sexo"_

—Nos encontramos en el camino. — Fue Kenny quien respondió, lo único que hizo Lilian fue asentir con la cabeza, apoyando lo que había dicho. — No se resistió y me invitó a venir a ver películas también. —

—Vaya, te gusta invitar a mucha gente a tu noche de películas. — Lilian rodó los ojos, quería cambiar de tema de conversación para poder salirse fácilmente de esta para poder hablar con Tweek.

—Él se invitó solo, no eres muy honesto, Kenny. —

"_Eh, Kenny, pensé que solo me llamaba así cuando cogemos"_

—GAH, ES MUCHA GENTE ¡SERÁ DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! —

* * *

5 horas, 45 minutos y 33.332 segundos después.

"_Bitácora de Lilian, han pasado 5 horas, 45 minutos y 34.342 segundos desde que comenzó la noche de películas, no sé cómo todo se salió de nuestras manos pero ahora mismo Craig Tucker está metiendo su mano en los pantalones de Tweek, el pobre rubio está más rojo que mis tampones cuando estoy en el período. Desde aquí puedo ver las lenguas de ambos, golpeando la una a la otra, moviéndose de una manera tan asquerosa como jodidamente excitante. Tweek se deshace la camiseta de Craig la cual lanza y… ¡Joder Tweek! ¿Tienes que lanzarla a donde yo estoy y tapar mi visión? Puto. Continuo: Tweek acaricia los hombros de Tucker, relajándolos y puedo notar que a Craig le da más placer eso que nada, tan relajado, parece que Tweek llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso. Parece que mi amigo amante del café tiene su lado vampiro sin tener que brillar, está devorando el cuello del chico sin compasión alguna ¡TWEEK ESTÁ TOMANDO EL PAPEL DE SEME! No es algo que se ve todos los días, señoras y señores, es por eso que esto está siendo grabado ¡EXCELSIOR!  
Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que deje de narrar a estos dos y los deje solos con mi cámara, ahora iremos a con los _súper amigos _estos no han hecho nada digno de ser grabado, bueno, una pequeña cosita, un beso que provoco un vomito por parte de Marsh ¡EN REALIDAD NO SE TRATA DE CUALQUIER COSA! Tenemos en vídeo un casi cuarteto, si, como han escuchado ¡STAN, KYLE, KENNY Y SU SERVIDORA ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE TENER LA MEJOR ORGÍA DE SUS VIDAS! Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el vómito de Stan provocó que se le quitara la calentura a todos ¡Justo en el mejor momento! Kenny se encontraba sólo con un bóxer de conejios y una mano de Kyle en su entrepierna; a un Stan con el cabello alborotado y una Lilian sobre sus piernas; a un Kyle siendo llevado al "paraíso" por la mano de Stan; y por último una Lilian siendo devorada por la boca de Marsh. ¡TODOS AHÍ ESTABAN SIENDO UNOS COMPLETOS PUTOS! ¡Y UNA ZORRA, CLARO! Pero damos gracias a Dios y también lo maldecimos por hacer que Marsh vomitara, terminó con la calentura, pero era bueno, porque seguramente los cuatro después se arrepentirían de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.  
¡Solo Tweak y Tucker están a punto de hacerlo…-Ah, Tweek, ah.- me corrijo están haciéndolo por amor! O eso espero…"_

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

—Joder, no, no, no, no, NO,NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. — Lilian se encontraba escuchando la nota de voz en su celular, todos seguían dormidos, comparo lo que escuchó con lo que estaba viendo, Kenny estaba solo en su bóxer que era de conejitos.

"_Coincidencia, por favor, coincidencia"_

Luego miró a Kyle y Stan, cerca del último había una gran mancha de vómito y se encontraba vestido con su bóxer, mientras Kyle no traía nada puesto.

"_Mierda"_

Ahora buscó a Tweek y Craig, encontró al primero a unos cuantos metros de ellos, al otro lado de la habitación de video, no había rastros de Craig. Lilian se levantó como pudo, tratando de ignorar el fuerte dolor de cabeza, y caminó hasta donde estaba Tweek, estaba desnudo.

"_Doble mierda"_

A un lado de la cabeza del rubio había un papel arrugado pero se notaba que tenía algo escrito, ella sabía que no debía leerlo, pero no se resistió, terminó tomando el papel y lo estiró para poder leer lo que decía.

"_Tweekers, lo siento. Craig"_

—¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! — Para su suerte todos estaban tan dormidos que ninguno despertó con el grito de la chica. Lilian se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió hecha una furia hasta la casa de Craig.

Tweek Tweak recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado en la noche se "había entregado" a Craig, no importaba si habían obligado a Tweek a tomar alcohol y él pudiera ver todo temblando y de colores, pudo sentir a Craig perfectamente junto a él, juntos…  
En cuanto despertó, notó que ya no estaba su Craig a su lado, solo había un frío papel muy pero muy arrugado, Tweek estiró el brazo para tomarlo y lo abrió. Sintió un fuerte golpe, el más fuerte de los golpes cuando leyó la garabateada letra de Craig.

"_Tweekers, lo siento. Craig"_

Lo único que hizo fue tirarse a llorar.

* * *

**Les avise que no les iba a gustar la actitud de algunos ¿Lilian una zorra? ¿Craig un puto? ¿Otras preguntas que ustedes se hagan y me quieran dar la respuesta, opinión en un review? ¡No sean tímidos! ;-;**


	6. Tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas

—¡Eres un jodido egoísta, Tucker! — El mencionado se dejó caer al piso para evitar que aquella cerámica se rompiera en su cara. — ¡Que te den por el culo! ¡Espera, eso ya lo hizo Tweek! ¿Y que hiciste? ¡Le dejaste una puta nota donde te disculpas! — Lanzó lo más cercano que tenía, una fotografía familiar de los Tucker.

—¡Basta!, ¡basta!, ¡no tienes ni un jodido tornillo en la cabeza! — Craig volvió a moverse ágilmente logrando evitar todas las cosas que la chica le lanzaba. — ¡Si me dejaras explicar! — Pero ella no se detenía para escucharlo, al contrario, cuando hablaba ella lanzaba los objetos con más fuerza, deseando más poder lastimarlo con un lanzamiento acertado.

—¡No quiero que me expliques!, ¡no me atreví a quedarme y ver como reaccionaba Tweek! — Un jarrón se rompió a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Tucker, el lanzó miles de groserías en contra de la chica y daba gracias de que tuviera buenos reflejos «Bendito seas, futbol americano»

—¡Todo fue un accidente! ¡El puto alcohol! — Se defendió el pelinegro dando un salto para esconderse detrás de un sillón.

—¿¡Tú crees que fue por el alcohol!? ¿¡En serio lo crees!? — Siguió lanzando objetos, ahora ya estaba cansado y con eso fueron varios los objetos que consiguieron llegar hasta él, genial, hace menos de un día se habían peleado –mejor dicho, él le dio una paliza.- ¡Y ahora estaban peleando de nuevo! — ¡Estás ciego! ¡Si supieras!, ¡estúpido, Craig!, ¡Si supieras! — Y, aun lanzando lo primero que sus manos tomaban, fue retrocediendo hasta que salió de la casa –que se encontraba en tremendo desorden y desastre, gracias a él ataque de furia de la chica.-

—Mierda, todos aquí estamos perdiendo la MUY poca cordura que tenemos, agh ¿De nuevo tú, Satanás? ¡Acepta ya que tu hijo es el único marica de la generación!, ¡por tú culpa ahora todos nos estamos pareciendo a él! No sé si es lo peor que nos ha pasado… o lo mejor. —

Kyle sentía como si algo fuera saltando por su cabeza, aplastando su cerebro y provocando un dolor insoportable de los cojones ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿qué HABÍAN hecho? Inspeccionó el lugar, todo en desorden, ropa por doquier…  
Ropa…  
Por doquier…

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! — Kyle miró a su derecha encontrándose con un están solo en su bóxer, soltó un pequeño grito y se dejó caer en el suelo, miró dándole importancia hasta el más mínimo detalle, tenía un gran charco de vómito a menos de un metro de distancia.

Ignorando el dolor de cabeza de los cojones, Kyle se levantó para seguir buscando pistas de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Encontró a Kenny en su ropa interior de conejitos, hasta ahora no había rastro de Lilian, Tucker ni Tweek. Pero había hablado demasiado rápido, escuchó sollozos ahogados por una almohada, entrecerró los ojos tratando de que su vista no estuviera borrosa y trató de buscar a la persona que se encontraba llorando, pero si lo pensaba bien era muy obvio quien era la persona que estaba llorando, y mucho más fácil era imaginarse cuál era la persona que provocó tales llantos.

—¿Tweek? ¿Tweek, estás bien? — El pelirrojo tropezó varias veces antes de poder escuchar y más fuertes los sollozos del chico, eso era una señal de que ya había llegado junto a él. — ¿Qué pasó Tweek? — Se sentó a su lado, el chico tenía su cabeza escondida detrás de sus rodillas, estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo. — ¿Tweek? —

—T-t-te-tení-tenías r-raz-razón, Kyle, C-cr-craig no m-me qui-quiere. — Los ojos del chico se abrieron, sabía que en algún momento Craig iba a volver a cagarla, lo sabía. Sin pensarlo, tomó al rubio de los hombros para que dejara esa patética posición y así ahora comenzara a llorar en el hombro del pelirrojo, era mucho mejor que deprimirse en el frío suelo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban Lilian y Craig, y si la chica ya descubrió lo que el chico le hizo a Tweek… entonces Kyle podía sentir piedad por el chico

—Todos cometemos errores, Tweek. — Pero el chico comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, le resultaba difícil respirar y Kyle se dio cuenta de eso al sentir la respiración entrecortada del rubio en su cuello, por alguna razón se sentía culpable, había dejado que Craig tuviera la idea de que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por Tweek, joder, que el tema de estos dos era demasiado complicado, por más que Lilian trataba de ayudarlos Craig hallaba la forma de lanzarla lejos.  
«Entonces… cuando nos preguntó si teníamos experiencia en el tema del amor era para que le ayudáramos a ayudar a Tweek y Craig»  
Lilian era una buena amiga, lo sabía desde antes, pero no se había dado cuenta de los tantos sacrificios que estaba tomando para ayudar a sus dos amigos, y uno de ellos no le estaba pagando muy bien. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se cansara o perdiera la paciencia, seguramente ese momento era ahí mismo, Lilian no estaba, Craig tampoco.

Lilian no quería regresar a su casa, sabía que ahí estaba Tweek y no iba a poder soportar verlo sufriendo. Así que se quedó sentada en una de las bancas del parque hasta que él sol se fue escondiendo, cuando eso pasó comenzó a caminar rumbo al barrio más pobre de South Park, el barrio contrario a donde ella vivía.

—Hola, McCormick. — Lilian sonrió con sarcasmo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella. — ¿V-viste a Tweek? —

—Kyle y Stan se quedaron a consolarlo, yo también me quería quedar pero sabía que no ibas a querer regresar a tu casa, sabía que ibas a venir a buscarme a mí. — Lilian caminó al lado contrario de la habitación, miraba distraída las paredes, las imágenes de mujeres semi-desnudas.

—Joder. — Lilian arrugó la frente, furiosa consigo misma golpeo ligeramente la pared con el puño derecho. — Craig es un idiota, será difícil hacerlo entrar en razón. —

—Lilian. — Kenny se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía ella. — No deberías de preocuparte tanto por ellos, ya sabrán cómo arreglar sus cosas… por ahora… creo que tu… tu también debes de arreglar tus cosas. — La chica se giró a mirarlo, totalmente confundida. — Creo que debes de regresar a casa, Lilian, ya se está haciendo tarde. —

—¿De qué hablas Kenny? — Pero cuando Lilian dijo eso, ya estaba lejos de la casa de Kenny.

Lo cosa que menos quería hacer en ese momento Craig Tucker, era ir a la escuela. No quería encontrarse con Lilian, mucho menos con Tweek, no sabía como podría mirar a la cara al pequeño rubio, ni siquiera sabía si él iba a querer mirarlo a la cara. LA HABÍA CAGADO A LO GRANDE.  
Y lo peor de todo es que, en cuanto llegó a la escuela, la primera persona que vio fue a Lilian _Marquéz _junto al grupito ese de inadaptados góticos, estaba hablando "animadamente" con ellos y, cuando lo vio, lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo dentro de la escuela con una furia notable en su rostro.  
Joder, que iba a tener una larga semana.

Todo empeoro cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Tweek y, después de varios segundos, sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas para luego salir corriendo siendo seguido por Broflovski y Marsh.  
Si, la mejor puta semana de la jodida vida del hijo de puta de Craig Tucker.

Y justo como lo pensó, tuvo la peor semana de toda su jodida vida, todo el tiempo recibía miradas molestas por parte de Lilia, también recibía golpes "indirectos" pero ya no lo enfrentaba como antes, ni siquiera se sentaba a comer con él, Clyde y Token –era más que obvio que Tweek ya no se sentaba con ellos.- si no que, junto con el rubio, se la pasaba junto al Team Stan. Mientras que el rubio cada vez que lo miraba salía corriendo con miles de lágrimas en los ojos, no se ponía gritar, en toda la JODIDA semana no escuchó ni uno de los gritos de Tweek.  
Un Tweek sin GRITOS simplemente NO es Tweek.

—¡Hola, Craig! — ¿Estaba viendo bien o Lilian le estaba saludando?, ¿con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro? — ¿Cómo has estado? En fin, solo quería darte esto, ya sabes, mi cumpleaños es el 8 de abril, pero mi madre me pidió que invitara a la gente MUCHO antes, así que… bueno, ten. — Y le entregó un sobre que claramente era para una fiesta de Lilian ¡Tenía la puta temática del puto mundo del puto Harry Potter! — Creo que no terminamos muy bien así que ¿Por qué no volvemos a ser amigos? Me alegraría verte en la fiesta. — Y se fue, dando cortos saltitos de la felicidad. Oh, claro que no iría a esa fiesta, claro que no.

Pero, entonces pudo escuchar como la chica, junto a Kenny, le daba la invitación a Tweek quien juraba que por nada del mundo ni de los gnomos iba a faltar a la fiesta de la chica.  
Ahora, si lo pensaba mejor… no pasaría nada malo si iba a la fiesta de la chica.

**LovelessAyami: LO SÉ, LO SÉ, HIJO DE FRUTA, DE MUCHAS FRUTAS. Pero no te preocupes, aunque no se notó mucho en este capítulo, esta comenzando a lamentarse, pero no sabes la sorpresa que se llevará, la sorpresa que todos se llevarán al saber que paso en esa semana de "sufrimiento"**

**Touchingthefire: Te envíe un mensaje con la respuesta a tu review por que pensaba que no seguría pronto, por si no lo habías visto ) en él te agradecía por tu apoyo, me siento muy halagada, espero y siga viendo tus reviews por que se agradecen mucho  
Y, estoy considerando mucho hacer el KennyxLilian verdadero, pero aún no lo sé adasda**

**Perdón si quedó un poco aburrido el capítulo, lo siento. El siguiente será un poco más interesante, lo intentaré.**


End file.
